I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by That Was Careless
Summary: Nagi and Rima have been friends since kindergarten, but little do they know; they're in love with each other. Rimahiko.
1. Cats are lazy bastards!

**Kala: Woot. My first fanfic. Huzzah! I would like to warn you all of two things. 1- Yes, I do make up words and yes, I do expect you to know what they mean. 2- Half of this stuff has a perverted second meaning…**

**Rima: We already know you're a pervert, just shut up and-**

**Nagi: Sleep with me!**

**Rima: That's MY line!**

**Nagi: It's MY favorite song!**

**Kala: Both of you STOP FIGHTING! Now, will someone do the honors?**

**Nagi: Yes, yes… Kala does not-**

**Tadase: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!!**

**Kala: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!**

**Tadase: How dare you inquire your king in such a way!**

**Nagi: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Kala: I know, I know. Kudos to Bree (PandaBear-36) for helping me out on some of this.**

**_Chapter 1: Cats Are Lazy Bastards!_**

**_*Normal POV*_**

"You're lucky," said Kusukusu, half in her egg. "Being in love with your best friend and all."

"Not really," said a short blonde girl. "He thinks we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be."

"Rima!" A voice called from down the hall. The blonde could recognize this voice anywhere.

A boy with long indigo hair was waving to her as he advanced down the hall.

"Oh, hey Nagi." Rima, the petite blonde said, her heart beating uncontrollably fast.

Yaya, a girl with pigtails walked by, commenting on how Nagihiko should ask her out. "Aww, you two would make such a cute couple."

"NO WE WOULDN'T!" Both Nagi and Rima said in unison.

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I didn't mean it. I loved Nagi, he was awesome. I didn't care that he was a cross dresser. But, if I told him how I felt, it would ruin our friendship. No one knew how I felt, and I didn't plan on telling anyone.

"So, what's up?" Nagihiko asked, smiling.

"Going to Amu's house tonight, you?"

He was interrupted by Kukai, once again, saying we would be a cute couple.

And once again I denied my feelings.

"Nothing, but tomorrow I'm probably gonna have Tadase come over to help with some Guardian work." He said, with a pained expression.

"Awesome." I said, an automatic response. "What's wrong?"

He gave me a fake smile, and though I'm sure he knew I could see the pain in his eyes, he responded, "it's nothing…" and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I know you better than that. You're lying. Something's wrong." I demanded to know the real answer.

"Whatever," he said, and walked off. "Have fun at Amu's" he said over his shoulder.

**_*Nagi's POV*_**

So the rumors were true. Rima did like Kukai. That would explain why she practically spazzed out when he, yet again, said she and I should go out. Though, Kukai was going out with Utau Hoshina, that famous singer… So he couldn't reciprocate Rima's feelings. Whatever; I don't care. I don't like her anyway, just as a friend. Maybe I did sorta have a tiny crush on her last year… but she is pure evil. Most of the time. But we're JUST FRIENDS! Why is everyone trying to force us together?

I walked into my next class to see that the seats have been moved. Great! New lab partners. I actually liked my previous seat, next to Amu-chan.

Rima was really jealous. She supposedly thinks I'm trying to steal Amu away from her… but I'm friends with both of them.

I went around the room, looking at the name tags to find my new seat. I came across Rima's spot. I wondered who her lab partner was; please don't let it be Kukai.

I looked at the desk beside of hers. "Nagihiko Fujisaki" was written on it. WOOT!

I took my place and waited for my new lab partner.

"Hey, Nagihiko. Who's your new lab partner?" Said a voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Amu looking at me.

"Rima," I answered. "Yours?"

"What's that?" Said Rima's voice, one I would recognize anywhere. I turned around to face her.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered.

"Howdy, lab partner." Rima said as she sat down beside me.

"Sorry I was such an asshole earlier."

"What's that? I didn't hear you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're lucky I even apologized. Just shut up!" I told her.

"And sleep with me."

Rima knows that's my favorite song…

**_*Rima's POV*_**

I still want to know what he was mad at me for.

"Wassup?" Rhythm said to Kusukusu as they did this complicated-yet-epic handshake of theirs.

Kusukusu blushed and said hi to Rhythm.

"So…" I said to Nagi. "Why were you mad at me?"

"No reason," he said stiffly, as if I had struck up a sore subject. "Just… PMSing. You know, don't cha?"

"Kitty!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"What the fuck." Nagi said, looking around frantically for a cat.

"I know about your love for cats, but they're lazy bastards!"

Nagihiko spazzed as soon as those words came out of my mouth. "No they're not!" He screamed, arms flailing.

"Nagihiko!" Said the teacher in a disappointed tone. He was one of her best students, after all. "What was that? Do I need to separate you two already?"

He shook his head. Hard. Very hard. So hard that his purple hair swung around and hit my face. I flicked him in the head and I heard a laugh from behind me that sounded very familiar. Amu! I turned to see Amu covering her mouth with her hands, laughing.

"Ohai, Amu-chan." I said, disgusted.

"Sup, Rima?" She replied.

"I'm trying to keep this one out of trouble." I said, glaring at Nagihiko.

"It's your fault! You had me thinking there was a cat in here, and you dissed cats, too!" Nagi said, glaring back.

"Fuck you." I told him, jokingly.

"I don't have ten dollars." He said, and turned away.

"Knew you couldn't afford me." I told him. And with that, I turned back to Amu.

"You two really should go out." She said. Dammit, why does everyone think that?!

"No we shouldn't!" I said. "What are we gunna do at your house tonight?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

* * *

**_Kala: Wasn't that totally awesome?!_**

**_Nagi: Nope._**

**_Rima: Don't be mean. It was awesome._**

**_Nagi: Fuck you._**

**_Ikuto: Ah, children. Calm yourselves._**

**_Rima: PEDOPHILE ALERT!_**

**_Kala: The hell... how'd you get here? STOP WITH THE UNEXPECTED VISITS!_**

**_Kairi: Would someone just do the honors before I whip out my samurai sword._**

**_Kala: *hyperventilate* KAIRIII!! Gawsh... stop scaring me, you bitches._**

**_Nadeshiko: Please R&R!_**

**_Amu: NADESHIKOOO! YOU'RE BACK!_**


	2. Nagi hugged me!

**Kala: *dances* Chapter Twoooooooooo~! Because I'm awesome.**

**Rima: You are such a nerd.**

**Kala: So?**

**Kairi: You're so mean! *proceeds to stick up for Kala***

**Everyone: Awwww!**

**Kairi: SHUT UP!**

**Nagi: And slee-**

**Rima: Please, not that again.**

**Nagi: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

_**Chapter 2: Nagi hugged me?!**_

_***Nagi's POV***_

_She said it so harshly. I replayed the moment over and over in my head. "No we shouldn't!" Rima shouted again._

_She really didn't like me. She just wanted to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Sigh._

_WAIT! Why do I care? It's not like I'm in love with her; which I absolutely AM NOT! But… she tells me everything. (Except for all that girl stuff, of which I could care less about. I've already had my full of that shit; having to cross dress and what not). Why didn't she tell me she likes Kukai? Unless, of course, she liked someone else… I was going to ask her_

"_So, Rima! Who do you like now~?" I asked her, oh-so sweetly._

_She blushed! Rima actually BLUSHED!_

"_Yeah," Amu said. "You haven't told me the new object of your affection!"_

"_I don't like anyone! I mean, come on! Do I have to like someone all the time?!" She said. She was angry. I've gone and made her upset with just a simple question.  
"Damn, Rima. Who's got you PMS-ing today?" I asked, just trying to lighten the mood._

"_You two, obviously!" She said, opening a book and sticking her nose in it._

"_I think that's our cue." Amu said, eyes widening._

_I nodded and started doodling on my paper, thinking about why Rima would be so mad. I've only seen her this mad once. Well, twice. There was the time in kindergarten when we were coloring and someone stole her red crayon, which I guess doesn't really count. I mean, it was kindergarten—where the definition of drama was someone stealing your crayons. The other time was when Kusukusu forced a character change on her and she bala-balanced in front of the whole class. Everyone laughed, and she assumed her ball form. Her solution when she's extremely embarrassed/angry/sad._

"_What's wrong, man?" Rhythm said, scaring me half to death._

"_Rima's mad at me…"_

"_Dude, she can't be that mad. You two have known each other since forever. You'll make up."_

_Rhythm didn't have me too convinced. But he was right, I've known Rima longer than anyone else in Seiyo Elementary._

_The bell rang and we got up from our seats. Amu tapped me on the shoulder and put her arms out like an air hug, and motioned toward Rima. She wanted me to hug her. I glanced at Rima. Her face was red. I walked over to her and hugged her awkwardly. It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, hugging them for the first time is always awkward. She pulled away, so it was like a quarter of a hug. I looked at Amu and she shrugged, then ran out the door trying to catch up with Rima._

_***Rima's POV***_

_I rushed out of the classroom, Amu following close behind. I couldn't stop the façade now. Or could I? I could trust Amu. But… why did Nagi hug me? I bet he's mad, maybe said? SHIT! He thinks I'm mad at him. He thinks he hurt me. Whatever, maybe he'll hug me again. I did sorta like it._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder, interrupting my train of thought. I turned around to see Amu, Nagi, Rhythm, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and even Kusukusu who had left my side bala-balancing flawlessly behind me. I heard someone yell "ur doin it rong," a classic meme. __**(A/N: If you don't know what this means, you are probably either a n00b or just not yet introduced to /b/ or 4chan. Google it.) **__I couldn't help but burst out laughing._

_***Nagi's POV***_

_How could she be laughing at that? Yes, it was her favorite gag, but Amu and I figured the least we'd get was a smile. And she laughed_. _Could she have been faking it? Oh, I would kill her if she was._

"_I'm sorry." I told her, sincerely._

"_Are you kidding? Next time I'll be pissing you off." Rima knows I have a horrible temper. But I can be really nice aside from that._

"_So, uhm, I'm gonna head home. Considering school's let out."_

"_No shit, Sherlock." She said, laughing. "I'ma wait here for Amu."_

_I looked behind Rima where Amu was currently standing._

"_Dumbass, she's right behind you."_

"_I knew that!" Rima said, obviously embarrassed._

_Amu and I stood there laughing at her, then we all turned and left the school._

**Kala: Wasn't that just as awesome?!**

**Tadase: No. Not as awesome as I, the king!**

**Nagi: Oh jeez. Don't listen to him. He's gotta be smoking something.**

**Rima: By the way, can I have some Tadagay?**

**Tadase: WHAT? IT'S TADASE!!!**

**Ikuto: Little king! You know damn well you're gay! Your uncle too. He was harassing me. Getting me to Character Change so he could play with my kitteh-form.**

**Amu: Calm down, hun.**

**Kala: AWWW! Amuto ish so cute.**

**Rima: So anyway, please R&R!**


	3. I Fucked It Up!

**Kala: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :3**

**Nagi: They only did it because they feel bad for you.**

**Amu: *cough*asshole*cough***

**Rima: Don't be dissin' him!**

**Kala: Aw, Rima's sticking up for Nagi! How kawaii.**

**Rima: SHUT UP. Before I torture you.**

**Nagi: It's best if you hush now, I know what she's capable of.**

**Amu: OH SHI-**

**Kala: Fine… now someone do the honors!**

**Amu: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Kala: It's horrible, I know.**

_**Chapter 3: I Fucked it up!**_

_***Rima's POV***_

_We finally got to Amu's house at about 5 PM; it takes longer to get there than I expected. So that leaves us 4 hours, which isn't that much when you think about it._

_We walked there in silence, went up the stairs with silence, and threw our stuff on the floor._

"_You were faking it!" Amu complained._

_I couldn't think of anything to say to contradict that, so I just said "so?" very guiltily._

"_Whatever; but tell me one thing. Did you do it for me or for him?"_

"_Him." I was sorta embarrassed._

"_You like him, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_I haven't told anyone," I said. Not completely denying or verifying her statement._

"_Except for me," said Kusukusu._

"_But you don't count." I said to her. Technically, she didn't._

"_You gotta tell him!" Amu said, as if I had to call him up this second and spill out my feelings._

"_No way! It'll ruin our friendship." I complained… listing plenty of reasons not to confess to Nagihiko._

"_Ugh. You are so stubborn."_

"_Me? Stubborn? Speak for yourself." I went to sit down on the bed. Just then, we both noticed that the Charas were gone._

"_Kusukusu!" I yelled, trying to see if she was in the house._

"_Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" Amu yelled. What a mouthful, I thought._

_We both peered over the balcony outside of her window. No Charas in sight. I turned around and went to sit at her desk when I noticed a basket with five little guardian character eggs in it. How could we be so stupid? I tapped on Kusukusu's egg and it popped open._

"_Quiet down, we're trying to sleep here." She complained._

"_Kusukusu?!" Amu whipped around to see the basket with the eggs._

"_Dammit. How did we not see that?" She said. We both started laughing. "How did I forget about the basket?!"_

"_I wonder how we overlooked that." I said between laughs._

_When we both calmed down enough to talk and function properly, Amu decided it would be a wonderful idea to try straightening my hair. __**(A/N: My friends actually did this to me. I liked it. Also, I know that sounds wrong. x3) **__So we did. I didn't much mind the idea. It actually turned out great, except for my ear. Ahem, Amu! She and her graceful self burned my ear; thankfully it's still intact._

_Amu has also convinced me to confess to Nagi tomorrow. And by the time I leave, she has me fully persuaded._

_*****The next day*****_

_***Nagi's POV***_

_I had called Kukai last night. I needed some advice about Rima. He told me I needed to confess today because it might be my only chance. Kukai is great with any advice (mostly love, though). I don't think I'll do it, but I might. I just don't want it to ruin our friendship._

_We got to homeroom, when I first saw Rima. I said hi, as usual, and went on about my business. She and Amu started giving each other looks. They had to be up to something._

_By the time we got to science, my only other class with Rima, things were back to normal. "So who __was__ it that you liked?" I asked her casually._

"_You." She said, just as nonchalant as I was. __**(A/N: Yes, I know, shut up—you know who you are--! I know this sounds familiar. Like the Amuto confession. I honestly couldn't think of anything else.)**_

"_Honestly?" I was taken aback with surprise and I was probably blushing._

"_No." She said, laughing._

_I really did hate this bitch. Looks like nothings gonna happen today. That ruins my plans._

"_I hate you." I told her, meaning it. Well, sort of._

"_Love you, too!" She shouted back as she walked towards Amu._

_***Rima's POV***_

_Damn, I was so focused and now I went and screwed it all up, and now I had to tell Amu. I went up to her and just flat-out said, "I fucked it up! What the HELL do I do now?!" I actually whispered it, so the teacher wouldn't hear me spazzing out. "FML." __**(A/N: This means 'fuck my life' for those of you who didn't know.)**_

"_Whoa, slow down. The hell are you talking – or rambling rather—about?"_

"_Ugh. I told him how I felt then said I was KIDDING!"_

"_Oh, Rimaaa!" She was disappointed._

"_I know! I'm so pissed now."_

_Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Nagihiko._

"_Rima, if-" he began to say, but I interrupted him._

"_I don't want to talk to you." I said, and turned back to Amu._

"_Yes you do!" Amu said as she pushed me back towards Nagihiko. "Now, before I have to lock you two in a room together, forever, make up!"_

"_So… are you going to let me finish or shall we apologize first?" Nagihiko was a problem solver._

"_I'm sorry," I said without directly addressing his question._

"_I apologize for whatever it was that I said or did that made you upset…" Nagihiko said._

"_It wasn't you, it was me." It probably sounded pretty odd._

"_Sounds like you're breaking up with me." He said with a smile. I managed to laugh weakly_

"_Yeah, yeah. So anyway… what were you gonna say before I rudely interrupted you?"_

"_Er, nothing."_

_I flashed him an I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-tell-me-this-instant look. "It wasn't nothing if you thought it so important to tell me."_

"_Okay, I'll tell you next week!" Then he mumbled something unintelligibly._

"_Wassat?" I questioned._

"_Oh yeah!" he said. I could tell he was about to change the subject. "Glennifred __**(A/N: Only my friend Remi and I know what this is. Inside joke :3) **__told me to tell you that you, my friend, have lost the game!" He laughed._

"_Damn you, and Glenniford. Whoever that is."_

"_Glenni*FRED*!" He said harshly. "Shit, Rima. At least get the name right before you insult someone." We both laughed._

_I was glad things were back to normal._

**Kala: And the lived happily ever after, the end!**

**Rima: Oh hell no, you won't.**

**Kukai: Oh hell yes, she will. You two belong together!**

**Rima: Thanks for helping my cause, Kukai!**

**Nagi: Lawl, I know what Glennifred is. It's the name you and Remi call each other in bed!**

**Ikuto: HAH! That was epic, high-five! *high-fives Nagi***

**Kala: EW, NO. I'm not a lesbo. Jeez.**

**Rima: I never imagined Nagi as such a perv. I've also never been in such a deep love. I HEART PERVS!**

**Amu: Well that's just great. Turns out I do, too. *points to Ikuto* take this one for instance.**

**Ikuto: *pretends to look innocent* What do you mean, dearest?**

**Amu: *rolls eyes* You know damn well what I mean.**

**Kala: Everyone shut up, someone do the honors. And Ikuto, you aren't even in the story! Gtfo.**

**Ikuto: Not yet, I'm not. Please R&R!!**


	4. So kawaii!

**Kala: w00t. Chapter four! At about this point the storyline's starting to get a bit sucky… but it gets better, don't worry!**

**Nagi: It better. *stab stab***

**Rima: The hell are you doing. Don't stab her. She's pushing us together with her storai!!**

**Nagi: Oh lawd. So anyway, honors pl0x?**

**Kala: Jeez, rushing it a bit, Nagi? Are you anxious to tell Amu that-**

**Rima & Nagi: NOO SHUTTUP! You're gunna ruin the chapter!**

**Kala: Oh, right. Anyway. Now we can do ze honors!**

**Nagi: Kala does not own Shugo Chara!, any of its characters, AIM, YouTube, MySpace, or shitbrix.**

**Kala: Lulz, Nagi said shitbrix!**

**Nagi: Shut up.**

_**Chapter 4: So Kawaii!**_

_***Nagi's POV***_

_A week. That gave me enough time to actually plan out what I was going to say to Rima. Also, thought I didn't want to admit it, time to muster up enough courage. When she hears what I have to say, she'll shit brix.__ I was so mad at myself for not telling her. Kukai's gonna be so disappointed in me._

_At least I wasn't afraid to admit I loved her now. Well, not to her, of course. But I could tell her best friend! Which was exactly what I was going to do. Tomorrow, at the guardian meeting. Or so I thought._

_I flipped open my laptop and opened 3 windows. 1- AIM, 2- YouTube, 3- MySpace. I know what you're thinking. I'm probably too young to have a MySpace. And to you I say, correct. __**(A/N: From a Craig Ferguson skit with his unicorn puppet.)**__ But do I care? Nope. Actually, I have two MySpaces. One in which I'm Nadeshiko. Amu wanted her to have one. So anyway… these are the three sites I must always have open. I checked my MySpace first. I had 3 alerts; 1 new photo comment, 1 new friend request, and 1 new profile comment._

_The picture comment was from Rima. It said "So kawaii!!"_

_It was a picture of me holding a stray cat._

_Moving on to the friend request. Kairi Sanjo! I didn't know he had a MySpace._

_I gladly accepted then moved on to the profile comment. It was from Yaya and it said "I like candy! LOL! Comment bck Nagi!!"_

_Wow. Someone had too many muffins this morning._

_I pressed the little X in the top right hand corner and moved on to YouTube._

_Neither Fred, Ray William Johnson, nor Shane Dawson had uploaded any new vi_d_eos._

_I closed that window, too. Now to AIM. I signed on. My screen name was Nagiko, it was my nickname from 3__rd__ grade. I couldn't think of anything else at the time._

_I glanced at my buddy list._

_CandyisGud—Yaya_

_SamuraiFTW—Kairi._

_IloveIkuto—Amu. (Seriously, PDA MUCH?! This screen name tore Tadase apart, by the way)._

_I decided that now was the perfect chance to explain how I felt to Amu. I needed to vent. I double clicked her name and began typing._

_**Nagiko:**__ Hey amu, I gotta tell you somethin_

_**IloveIkuto: **__shoot_

_**Nagiko: **__I like rima… like… LIKE like her_

_**IloveIkuto: **__srsly? I knew it! :D_

_**Nagiko: **__everyone thinks that I like her and I haven't told anyone. Do u think we rly FLIRT? Im just 2 scared to tell her_

_**IloveIkuto: **__hun, she likes u too._

_**Nagiko: **__WAT. O.O;;_

_**IloveIkuto: **__oh. Oops. Pretend you didn't hear tht. ._._

_**Nagiko: **__how do I pretend I didn't hear THAT?! Ughh._

_**IloveIkuto: **__I wont tell amu u like her… unless u want me to?_

_**Nagiko: **__idc. Tell her if u want :\_

_**IloveIkuto: **__mk. Byeas! You two are SO KAWAII!_

_**[IloveIkuto has signed off]**_

_I remembered the comment Rima posted on the picture: "So kawaii!!" They really were BEST friends._

_***Rima's POV***_

"_Ring ring. H-hellooo? Ring ring. H-hello? Ring ring. Helloooooo? Ring ring. H-hello? Ring ring. YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION. H-helloo?"_

_I was watching Charlie the Unicorn 3 for about the 69__th__ time. Yes, I counted._

_Then, something I didn't expect happened. ~Ring ring~_

_The phone rang and scared me half to death. I looked at the caller-ID on the nearest handset. It was Amu._

_I picked up the phone.  
"Yo." I answered.  
"Rima!" Amu said, really excitedly._

"_Damn, Amu. What's got you all depressed today?" I said sarcastically._

"_You still like Nagi, right?" She said as if someone was rushing her to the point._

"_Yes…" I said as calm as I could._

"_Well, have I got news for you! He likes you back! You've gotta ask him out. You're gunna be the __cutest __couple."_

_I was in complete shock and at first I didn't believe her. "Whoa, wait… I didn't agree to ANYTHING. Don't talk about how we're __gonna__ be the cutest couple." There was a pause._

"_Well, you like him don't you? You're gunna have to make a move sometime."_

"_Look who's talking. You haven't confessed to any of the guys you've liked. Tadase- assuming the chara-change confession doesn't count, Kukai, Kairi… Except for Ikuto, who wouldn't have known you liked him unless he asked you out first."_

"_Whatever. I just wanted to give you a heads up if anything happens between you two on Monday. Byes!" And with that, Amu hung up the phone._

_Ah, yes. At least I've got something to look forward to—more like be nervous about—over the weekend. I'm actually kinda worried about Amu now. She was as hyper as Yaya is on most days. Must've had to many damn cookies this morning._

**Kala: It's getting confusing. ;-;**

**Kairi: Not really; basically the only exciting thing that happened in this chapter is when I added Nagi on MySpace.**

**Kala: Is he always like this? Self-absorbed and shit?**

**Nagi: Yes.**

**Rima: Oh, c'mon. You hardly know him Nagi.**

**Amu: Everyone shut up! We all know that this chapter was all about me. I'm helping the two become a couple. Shouldn't I be credited for all of this?!**

**Kala: Sure, except for the fact that I WROTE IT. I was the one that made you do all of this stuff, so hah!**

**Bree: Guess what, everyone. I was the one that introduced HER to Fanfiction, so I WIN.**

**Nagi: Pwn'd.**

**Kala: I wouldn't take sides with her if I were you, she'll probably rape you or something.**

**Rima: I lost the game.**

**Nagi: Dammit. Anyway; R&R!**


	5. OH SHI I'm late!

**Kala: Okay… I have a few things to announce. First off: Merry Christmas!! Second: For those of you who know about the spoof chapter (everyone does now), this is not it. It's next, though. Patience, patience! Third: I'm working on two more oneshots. Neither of which are Shugo Chara!, but you'll get over it. Fourth: I have been declared SRO-chii, bow down to me! Kidding… there is no fourth announcement.**

**Nagi: Oookay; well I have something to announce, too! This chapter is epically awkward.**

**Rima: We know.**

**Nagi: Yeah, yeah. SHUT UP!**

**Kala: Stop fighting, someone do the honors so we can get this over with.**

**Rima: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or YouTube. Sadly. :3**

**Kala: ._. It's horrible. *tear***

**Nagi: Get over it. ;_;**

**Chapter 5: OH SHI- I'm late!**

**

* * *

  
**

***Nagi's POV***

I really hope Amu didn't tell Rima I liked her... Otherwise, things are going to be really awkward today. I still had a week of planning to do before I have to confess officially. Sure, I don't _have_ to, but I feel like I owe her something.

I opened my laptop and got on AIM. Rima was on. OH SHI-

Automatically, a new window popped up before I got the chance to double-click her name.

**R-Mash: **hey nagi we gotta talk

**Nagiko: **what abt?

**R-Mash: **us

**Nagiko: **i'm guessing amu told u

**R-Mash: **yup. is it true?

**Nagiko: **yes, i fack cats ;(

**R-Mash: **thats not wat i was talking abt

**Nagiko: **oh srsly? jk... i DO like u and u DO like me right?

**R-Mash: **exactly. wat now?

**Nagiko: **idk. what do u want to happen now?

**R-Mash: **this is awkward. can we just put this subject aside n talk abt it on monday?

**Nagiko: **sure thang

**R-Mash: **alright.

**Nagiko: **so, sup?

**R-Mash: **watching this stupid vid from ShaneDawson

**Nagiko: **lol, i like RayWilliamJohnson bettur

**R-Mash: **the =3 guy?

**Nagiko: **mhm *cool transition*

**R-Mash: **lol, i love that.

**Nagiko: **actually, the only ShaneDawson vid i like is the stereotyping one

**R-Mash: **abc, it's easy as 123, and if u get with me & it burns when u pee, u probly got an STD!

**Nagiko: **just cuz i'm jewish doesnt mean i'm cheap. i go this sweater for 3 DOLLARS!

**R-Mash: **I lol'd.

**Nagiko: **:3 SD is awesome

**R-Mash: **lulz... well i gtg.

**Nagiko: **okay, byesss

**R-Mash: **bye **(A/N: Imagine there's a heart here... like the one you type... :P Fanfic won't let meh do it! D;)**

**Nagiko: **was that a heart?!

**R-Mash: **maybe... BYE!

**Nagiko: **ttyl.

**[R-Mash has signed off]**

In case you're wondering, her screen name is R-Mash because of her nickname in 4th grade. Mash is basically short for Mashiro.

So Rima does like me back... and the heart?! I can't believe she wrote that. We've never been more than friends. We've never spoke of being more than friends. Looks like I didn't have to plan anything, though. That's a plus. But I would've liked to see Rima's expression when she found out... that would've been really interesting.

***Rima's POV***

I was watching YouTube videos to get my mind off of things a bit.

"He did the mash! He did the monster mash! THE MONSTER MASH! It was a graveyard smash! He did the mash! It caught on in a flash. He did the mash! HE DID THE MONSTER MASH!" My computer sang loudly.

I had a lot to think about tomorrow. After that it was back to school and I had to face Nagihiko... what'll I say?? I mean, I have to say something. Ughh... I need to stop thinking about this. I was trying to get my mind off of things and I'm not helping! Isn't there something to do today? The guardian meeting was tomorrow, I had completely forgotten. That gives me one less day to plan out what I'm going to say to Nagi!

OH WAIT! Shiiiiiit. We rescheduled the meeting for today. I just remembered!!

I rushed to my closet and threw on my school uniform and guardian cape.

I looked at the clock on my laptop momentarily before closing it. It was 4:22. I had 8 minutes to rush to school.

"Bye mom; Guardian meeting got rescheduled for today!" I said as I rushed out the door.

I ran down the sidewalk towards the school, doing a quick recap. I had everything I needed except for the balls **(A/N: Love this expression!)** to talk to Nagi.

Once I got to the Royal Garden it was 5:03. Everyone was in their seats and I was late. I took my place between Nagi and Amu, and sheepishly explained the reason why I was tardy.

The meeting progressed as planned, except for the tension between Nagihiko and I. When everyone was leaving, Amu whispered in my ear, "say something to him!!" I didn't know what to say, so I just said "hi" very, very awkwardly.

"Hey, sup?" Nagi said cooly. He wasn't nervous a bit!

We began talking and started walking home. There was no mention of what Amu had done to push us together.

* * *

**Kala: Awesome, no?**

**Nagi: Yep, it was awkward. x.x**

**Rima: So? Just wait, the next chapter is gonna be hilarious!!**

**Kala: That's right, the next chapter shall be full of WIN!**

**Nagi: Why? What's so great about it?**

**Rima: You didn't tell him. Nagi, the next chapter is basically a--**

**Kala: Let's just torture him. I am an evil soul... I need someone to torture over the holiday break.**

**Nagi: NOO! TELL ME pl0x!!!**

**Kala: Nope. We tell you nothing.**

**Rima: *evil laugh* This is going to be so much fun.**

**Kala: Hehe. Nagi will have to wait until next year to find out what happens in the next chapter!!**

**Nagi: Whatever, next year is only a few days away. :3 R&R!!**


	6. THE SPOOF! :3

**Kala: Now, ladies and gentlemen! The moment we've all been waiting for; it is going to start raining men!! Oh, wait. Wrong speech. :P The moment we've all been waiting for; it's time for the spoof chapter!**

**Nagi: Ohhh, so that's why it was going to be so awesome.**

**Rima & Kala: Yup.**

**Kala: Btw; I only posted this today because I couldn't wait... :P So yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS, tiz a gift for all mai readers. XD Okay, this chapter is just plain fuckin' hilarious. Bree (PandaBear-36) and I wrote this… that's what we did at school. Fuck learning, we's writin' fanfics over here bitch! So yeah, I had to give her some credit otherwise she'd blow me up. Like… Achmed. Silence. I keel you. Oh, also... thanks to James for giving me the idea of the rock w/ you part. And Nic for his candy penis. I LOVE YEW NIC! Even though I know you two aren't reading this, I feel like I owe ya something. :))**

**Rima: Calm the hell down.**

**Nagi: Seriously.**

**Kairi: WOOT, I'm in this chappie! *huggles Kala for including me***

**Kala: Actually, um, Bree wrote you in. BUT I LEFT YOU THERE. BECOS I LURVE YEW.**

**Kairi: … creepyyyy!**

**Nagi: SO ANYWAY—**

**Tadagay: Kala does not own Shugo Chara!, poptarts, hot pockets, 2girls1cup, Tubgirl, Nimp, KFC, Disney World, or Star Wars. *sigh* That's a mouthful.**

**Kala: I'm sure you've had tons of experience with mouthfuls *wink wink***

**Tadagay: *rolls eyes* I ain't gay, girlfran!**

**Kala: PFFT.**

**Chapter 6: DA SPOOF!**

**

* * *

**

***Nagi's POV***

I got down on one knee. "Rima Mashiro. Olive juice. Marry me. I need you. Now. Very much." I then smashed my lips onto hers and nom nom nomed her face off. I tasted her cherry lip gloss. Yummy.

She stared back surprised.

"Um..." she began.

I lumped up. "JK!" I said. "I bet you were gunna say yes!" I said slyly. "Nice lip gloss by teh way!"

"Raaaaape! Bitch, I didn't steal no fuckin' cookie!" She screamed, flailing her arms, running in circles. "I'm aight now." She said after 30 seconds.

"BALLZ!" she screamed. "I will do things to your anus that you cannot concieve of." she said with a pedophile-ish look.

"Unce unce unce. Fap fap." I said, doing the chicken dance. "MAH MILKSHAEK BRINGZ ALL DAH BOIZ TO TEH YARD!" I sang.

"Oh! I dig them gay boys." she said, licking her lips, winking. "Y'know, I was watching this video... and this people were hitting it off-- OH WAIT, WRONG VIDEO!"

"2girls1cup?" I guessed. "Tubgirl? Or... nimp?" I said.

"I WILL DECK YOUR BALLS!... if you have any." she said.

"Wanna see?! BITCH!" I said, getting out my pimp cane.

She began rolling on the ground screaming "DON'T TAZE ME BRO!"

"I'm being chased by a weaboo!" I yelled, throwing my pimp cane on the ground and running in circles. "Retreat! It's Sycron Kenobi" **(A/N: You most likely have no idea what this means unless you know who Sycron/Reece from Habbo is. And/or you know about the Sycron Kenobi comic.)**

The gay PRINCE then came up behind us.

"Um... Fujisaki? Mashiro? People are looking at you two."

I looked around and sure enough, crowds were staring.

"I'm guessing it's because of the neon sign?" said Kairi, coming out of nowhere.

I looked up and saw neon lights saying "idiotic morons being stuuuuuupid~" and another one saying "the game."

"BITCH! You interrupted I bonding moment!" I screamed, bitch-pimp-slapping both of them.

"Okay, a test to see if you're worthy!" Rima declared. "Proof that black people use the internet, go!"

"The KFC website." Kairi answered quickly.

"SHIT! I didn't even think of that. You guys got us." I said.

"K... F... C? I don't get it." Tadase whimpered. He began to get tears in his eyes.

I shoved something hard and warm in his mouth because I know he likes things like that.

"A poptart?!" he guessed. It came out muffled.

"No dumbass, it's a hotpocket. Dumbshit." I replied, patting his... back.

"I like to move it, move it..." Rima began singing. Pretty soon, the crowds were singing along. This was our chance! We could escape now!

"I GOT A REAL, LIVE, HOME-MADE BOMB!" Tadase suddenly screamed, showing off his pop-tart/hotpocket. "I WILL PUUUUUSH DEH BUTTON!!!"

At that moment, Rima and I danced the night away!

"I wanna rock with you... all night! DANCE YOU INTO THE SUNLIGHT!" She sang as we both did improv dance moves.

"This... is... SPARTA!" I screamed, kicking her away from me. I got my foot stuck in a pothole and fell on my face.

"Oh, did I do that? Your face is all flat and junk!!" Said the pothole in a heavy country accent.

We were creeped out by the talking pothole, so Rima helped me up and we made our great escape.

"OOGA BOOGA!" the pothole called out after us.

Out of nowhere a Mexican with brown hair, eyes, tan skin, and an assload of bracelets, named Bree came up to us. "HEY SMEXIIII!" she shouted, clinging to me.

"I like your, like your, eyes! And soon: they'll be all mine!" she purred to me.

"Ooooh, yeahz!" I said, playing along.

She then pressed her lips onto mine in front of a jealous Rima.

"OMN NOM NOM!" she said.

"Lol, candy penis." Rima blurted out randomly.

"It's made of steak, thank you very much!" I corrected her.

"Yeah, well I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of you!" Rima yelled.

"I'm a carnivore!!" Tadagay growled seductively and gayly at me.

"MIGUSHESH!" Bree said. "Chuu are horrible! Do you know that you are eating poor defenseless prostitutes?!" she screamed at the gay prince.

"Retard. We're talking about his penis." Rima said, punching Bree, sending her off to Disney Worldz, land of the rapist pedophiles... penisland for short.

"DUNN MAKE ME RIP IT OUT!" I screamed.

"Rip what out?!" Tadase asked, all horny like and shit.

"My starwars lightsaber!" I screamed, ripping out a purple lightsaber.

"What are some reasons why I should be miserable and die?! Tadagay Hoemori, cats with no fuzzy tails to fack!" **(A/N: Lul, I'm all for the last one. It's horrible. D;) **I shouted.

"Ugh... you and your facking of cats. Just like SRO-chii!" Bree said. Everyone glared at her.

Nagi finally had the guts to ask her why she was here... "have fun at penisland, btw?"

"Ooooh yeah!" she responded. "IT WAS THE MAGICAL PURPLE LIGHTSABER!!"

Just then, we all realized that the crowds were still there. There were now cameras, microphones, and reporters from the news stations. All of which capturing this mahhveloush fiasco.

"What are your names?" One of the reporters asked.

Bree stepped up. "This is Rima Mashiro, Tadagay Hoemori, Kairi Sanjo, and... best of all Nagihiko Fujisaki." She said the last one as she turned around and winked at me... I am honestly creeped out! "I'm Amu Hinamori." PSH! I doubt she can pull off the cool 'n' spicy attitude.

"And what are you five youngsters doing acting like this? Is this a play? Are you under the influence?" The reporter questioned. She was hella perky.

"Bitch, pleeeeeeeease!" Bree, the fake Amu said.

The interview was continued and aired on the news live.

In the background of one of the shots you could see Rima threatening to pour cherry blossom-scented lotion on my head as Bree screamed "hi mom!" into the camera. She then proceeded to rub it. (The camera, that is... fuckin' pervs). THEN she started singing "dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever!" CARAMELLDANSEN!

Then everyone began singing and dancing along under the street lights as Bree continued the song. I picked up a knife and slaughtered the reporters and cameramen. It was quite fun, really. But I swear, some of that tea from the guardian meeting had to be spiked!

* * *

**Nagi: ROfl...**

**Kala: Told you it was awesome. Now, the next chapter, sadly, will be normal. ;(**

**Rima: OH FUCK YOU THEN.**

**Nagi: Calm down...**

**Kairi: I can comment because I was in this chapter! BOW. DOWN.**

**Tadagay: No, they should bow down to me, their king!!**

**Kala: *cough* PRINCE.**

**Tadagay: HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH A PETTY TITLE AS PRINCE!!**

**Kairi: Gimme summa your commoner's coffee.**

**Kala: You quoted the wrong anime.**

**Kairi: Oh yeah. I totally don't watch OHSHC.**

**Kala: PFFT. That's fine. We can discuss it over a bowl of commoner's noodles. *HEART***

**Kairi: *backs away slowly***

**Nagi: OKAY OKAY. Please R&R!**

**Rima: Why do you want it to end so soon, huh? You were seduced by Bree!**

**Nagi: *shudder***


	7. The no shows

**Kala: ALAS! The real chapter 6. :3 Also; happy day after Christmas evarywun! Joo lykez mah mahhveloush grammur skeelz?**

**Nagi: They're great; not one word in that sentence was spelled correctly. *glare***

**Kala: Mah poynt ecsaktlee.**

**Rima: I haven't a clue what this FREAK is saying. ;_;**

**Kala: Go away, Rima.**

**Nagi: You're so mean! *sticks up for Rima***

**Rima: I can defend myself, thank you.**

**Kala: Aww… how kawaii is that?**

**Nagi & Rima: Shuttup!!**

**Kala: Heheh. So, someone do the honors.**

**Tsubasa: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!!**

**Kala: How can you talk? You're a baby!**

**Tsubasa: Goo goo ga ga?**

**Nagi: *rolls eyes***

_**Chapter 7: No-shows**_

_**

* * *

**_

***Nagi's POV***

When we both began to go our separate ways, I decided I needed to confront Rima about the love thing.

"Um, Rima?" I called after her when she started to walk away. She turned around. " Er... I need you to know... I want to talk about... yesterday... and..." I couldn't believe how nervous I was.

"Yeah. I'm glad you turned me around..." She trailed off.

"If you only knew." I muttered with a weak laugh.

"Har har." She said jokingly, then turned serious. "So... yesterday. Go on."

We sat down on a bench near a street light.

"I need you to know that I do feel that way about you. And I have for a long time, I just haven't been able to get my feelings across to you without worrying about our friendship." There was a pause and I decided to tell her something... something that wasn't original, "no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, Rima." I stole Alicia Keys' words.

Rima caught on to my plagiarism. "Isn't that from a song?"

Crap. "Um... no!"

"No, really... isn't it?" She was mighty persistent.

"Okay, fine... it is. But, those are the words that describe how I feel best. What else am I supposed to say?" I explained, trying to defend my cause.

"Um, maybe something ORIGINAL?" She argued back.

"Whatever; we're getting off topic." I reminded her, trying not to mess up my official confession.

"Oh yeah..."

"So, where do we go from here?" I continued, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, we could do what everyone else is trying to make us do."

I waited. There was a long silence and I could tell the tension was disturbing us both. "They're trying to make us go to rehab?!" I announced playfully, trying to get rid of that tension. "Kidding..." I said when Rima gave me a blank stare.

"Date." We both said at the same time, after a few seconds of silence.

I laughed. Not at the fact of dating Rima, but at the fact that we both decided at the same time. Maybe we were meant for each other.

"Well, I was serious when I said that!" Rima declared, she was really irritated.

"I wasn't laughing at that! Just that we both said it at the same time. Like, maybe we are meant for each other." I told her... it probably sounded kind of cheesy.

"Oh." She said, blushing. "So are we?"

"There's only one way to know," I said with a smile. "Test it out... let's do it."

"DO IT?! What the heck, Nagi!!" Oh. She totally took that the wrong way. Poor choice of words, too.

"I mean... let's date. Gosh, I didn't mean that!!" I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

We got up, because I'm guessing we both thought it was late and we needed to get back home.

"Um, bye..." she said, and started to walk away.

I ran to catch up with her. "Rima, wait!" I called.

She stopped and turned around. I hugged her... and it was a little awkward because of the height difference, but I liked it.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She told me.

We then went our separate ways.

***Rima's POV***

**The Next Day**

"You're kidding!" Amu squealed, then shoved more of the donut in her mouth.

"You're gonna choke on that donut if you don't slow down!" I warned her. "And no, I'm not kidding. You can ask Nagi. It's true."

I wasn't serious about asking Nagi, but apparently Amu decided I was.

She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, I wasn't serious!! PUT IT UP, PUT IT UP!!" I begged her as she punched in numbers on the keypad.

Amu put the phone up to her ear, waited and then said "yo," after Nagi answered, I assume. There was a pause. "Are you and Rima a thing now?" She asked slyly. FACEPALM!

She hung up the phone a few seconds later and tried to get my attention as I stared out the window of the donut shop. It wasn't like a blank stare, I was staring at something. Actually, someone. Amu followed where I was looking and saw him, too. Nagihiko was sitting at a pus stop, he had just hung up his phone and was now texting someone.

A moment later, my phone buzzed. I smiled, because I knew it was him. I opened it up and sure enough; one new text message.

I opened my inbox and read it aloud:

"Hey, are you with Amu?" I read.

"OHMIGAH!!" Amu squealed again. She then grabbed my arm and led me out the door. We stopped past the steps, "you gotta go talk to him!!" She scream-whispered in my ear.

I ran towards him. I ran because there was a bus stopping to pick up passengers. Amu followed close behind.

Nagi got on the bus and the doors closed. Too late. The bus started rolling away.

"STOP THAT BUS!" Amu screamed. I couldn't help but think of that home makeover show and everyone yelling "move that bus!"

Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Amu skidded to a halt beside me. I turned to her, "why are we chasing him when I can just text him?" I held up my phone. "Plus, we're going to see him tomorrow at school, why the hurry?" Amu gave me a blank look.

I pulled up the text message and hit reply. I wrote:

_yeah we were the donut shop across the street from u!! sry amu bothered u... i begged her not 2. XD neway, how r u?_

I hit send and closed my phone.

Amu and I ran back to the donut shop because our half-eaten donuts had been left on the table when we decided to chase after Nagi.

*********

I woke up the next morning eager to go to school, for once. I had a reason to, after all... Nagi. Sure, I had plenty of reasons to be excited for school before Nagi and I started dating two days ago... like friends and the guardians. But this reason was tons better.

By the time I got to school, I couldn't wait to see him. I know he usually gets there earlier, so I rushed into homeroom 10 minutes early. I found that I was the second person to get to school. The second being Saaya.

I sat down at my desk and began doodling on a scrap piece of paper I picked up off the floor. I thought about Nagi. His golden eyes, his long purple hair. I love love. **(A/N: Wow, obsess much?)** Pretty soon, I found out who the third person to get to school was. Obviously, it was Tadase. Figures he wouldn't want a scratch on his perfect record.

"Mashiro," he addressed me. Why always so formal?, I thought. "Why are you here so early?" He asked in disbelief. The teacher had gave me the nickname 'ten-o'clock scholar' because I was late all the time. **(A/N: This was my nickname in 4th grade. Hated it, hated the teacher. :P Can you guess why? XD)**

"No reason," I lied smoothly. "Just wanted to get here early for a change. Also wanted to prove the teacher wrong." Okay, the last part was true.

He took his seat in front of me and waited.

"So..." he said after turning around. "You and Fujisaki, huh?" He asked casually.

"Tadase, those rumors have been going around forever. But... now they're true, I suppose."

"Oh, I didn't hear that as a rumor anyway. I never believe rumors and try not to get involved." He replied. Ahem... goody two-shoes.

"Well; how'd you find out then?" I wondered aloud.

"I have my connections." He winked.

I glared at him. "Tell me. Now." I demanded harshly. I was good at that.

"Okay, sheesh... Amu told me. She's telling everyone."

"I will kill her..." I muttered. "Wait, so you two still talk?" I questioned him.

"She may be dating that thieving cat, but we're still good friends." Tadase explained.

"Oh." I wondered why she hadn't told me she still talked to Tadaga-- I mean... Tadase. **(A/N: Sorry, Joey... had to add that in there. :3)**

By the time our little conversation was over, the classroom was nearly full. There were two seats empty. Nagi's and Amu's... I wondered why they would be late. I glanced at the clock. 8:11. Hm... how odd. Both of them no-shows on the same day. Right after everything that happened over the weekend.

Neither of them had said anything about not being here today.

Oh well, at least that Rima Mashiro girl was gone. Ugh, I hate her! And her fanboys too. They're always following her around like lost puppies. The only thing worse than her is the devil-- no, she IS the devil! So ugly, too. Kidding... but I do hate my fanboys. Hey, at least Nagi would solve that problem. Now that I'm taken, they'd have to go back to loving Saaya.

Nikaidou-sensei took roll and homeroom started. Still no sign of Nagihiko or Amu.

* * *

**Nagi: Man, that sorta ended in a cliffie.**

**Kala: Kinda... except I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEEEEEEEXT! *evil laugh***

**Rima: I hate you so much.**

**Kala: Love you, too Rima.**

**Nikaidou: Whoo, the pedophile was in this chapter. *pedophile look***

**Kala: I mentioned you... you never said anything, so technically that doesn't count. ;3**

**Nikaidou: Be careful, I will rape you.**

**Kala: Crap... erm, yes yes. I just had to include you.**

**Nikaidou: That's what I thought.**

**Rima: o.o;;**

**Nagi: Well, you guys must wait for the next chapter.**

**Kala: That's right... I just realeh wanted to update this today. I'm trying for one update a day. That way, once this horrible story is finished I can work on some oneshots. So maybe, if I have time, I'll update tomorrow.**

**Everyone: w00t.**

**Kala: But don't get your hopes up.**

**Everyone: Bawwwww!**

**Kala: PFFT. I might be too busy reading Death Note.**

**Nagi: READING Death Note?**

**Rima: She means the manga, smartness.**

**Nagi: I knew that... (_( )_)**

**Rima: Psh. Sure you did.**

**Kala: SOOOO... I'm gunna wrap this up so I can get to work on the next chapter. ;3**

**Nagi: Yeah, right. You won't be working on the next chapter, you'll be doing something that isn't worthwhile.**

**Kala: Probably. SO ANYWAY. Please R&R! AND I WILL LOVE YOU.**

**Rima: O.O**

**Kala: Not really... I just thought that would be a nice touch.**

**Rima: It made you sound like a pedophile.**

**Nagi: She's right, it did.**

**Kala: Oh well, say bye everyone!**

**Everyone: BYE EVERYONE.**

**Kala: *facepalm***


	8. Little did I know

**Kala: Alright, Chapter 8! I hope you guys like it… it's gonna be one of my longest chapters so far. Meaning I've worked on it longer… meaning I've put in a lot more effort… meaning it's gunna be AWESOME. Just kidding, Chapter 7 was probably my longest so far... this chapter will be kinda short. But I did put lotsa effort behind dis.**

**Nagi: Someone's all hyped up on Mountain Dew!**

**Kala: Coke, thank you very much. Mountain Dew is alright and gives you a longer sugar-high… but Coke is totally yummeh!**

**Rima: Oh wow. Someone did their research!!**

**Nagi: *slaps in stomach* Don't be sarcastic.**

**Kala: No one can resist mah Schweddy balls! Ahhh... classic SNL.**

**Nagi: I'm sure they can't. (_( )_)**

**Rima: *slaps in stomach* DON'T BE SARCASTIC, NOW, NAGI~!**

**Nagi: Ow? You have no force behind your slap. You gotta do it like this… allow me to demonstrate on Kala.  
Kala: OH NO YOU WON'T! *locks self in closet***

**Rima: Well, you got rid of her. Congrats.**

**Kala: Sup, MJ?**

**Nagi: MJ?! *unlocks closet***

**MJ: Hehehe. Childranz! :3**

**Rima: Look at what you unleashed, Nagi.**

**Nagi: It's not like I meant to… (_( )_)**

**Rima: Uh-huh… sure.**

**Kala: Alas, I am free. :D**

**Rima: Oh great, IT's out too.**

**MJ: So many childranz so little time!!**

**Rima: Ugh… someone do the honors so we can get rid of MJ.**

**MJ: Kala does not—WAIT A SECOND! You don't wanna get rid of me, childranz. *crotch grab***

**Kala: *does spinny dance move with MJ* weeeeee.**

**Nagi: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Rima: Thank-you, Nagi...**

_**Chapter 8: Little did I know...**_

_

* * *

_

**Recap: **_Nikaidou-sensei took roll and homeroom started. Still no sign of Nagihiko or Amu._

_

* * *

_

***Rima's POV***

I went through my next few classes as usual... but Amu and Nagi were still gone. All I could think was that they were planning something. I was worried, too... what if Nagi had gotten into an accident on the way to school? Or maybe the bus he got on had crashed... come to think of it, he never texted me back!

I hadn't heard from Amu since we left the donut shop!

Anyway, I tried to keep my mind off of the fact that they were no-shows but I just couldn't. My two best friends, absent on the same day.

The only person I had to really talk to that day was Yaya. She helped me think about other things, I guess... I approached her in history.

"Hey, Yaya." I said... I probably sounded sick and my eyes were probably red. I had been crying... not in front of everyone, of course. I spared myself the embarrassment and cried in the bathroom. Yes, I cried. In the bathroom.

"Rima! What's wrong?!"

"Um... it's nothing." I tried to lie, but I knew Yaya wasn't buying it.

"We don't have to talk about it... you look like you need a hug!" She hugged me and we talked some.

"Yaya, have you heard anything from Amu or Nagi? Do you know why they aren't here?" I asked her... I felt like I was about to cry but nothing happened.

"No, I was actually hoping you would know." She looked away. It seemed almost as if she was lying, but I knew Yaya wouldn't do that unless it were for my own good.

"Are you sure you don't know where they are?" I begged her to tell me. "Yaya, please. I know you know where they are!"

"I don't, Rima... sorry." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize... unless you're lying? Are you lying?!" I could feel my face getting red

"No, I'm not." She sounded sincere... I trusted her.

I got to science and looked at all the empty seats around my desk. Okay, there were only two... but it's weird not having Amu and Nagi here.

I took my place and looked around the room. It felt so different, no one sitting behind me and Nagi wasn't at my side. Since the majority of time I spend at school is with Nagi, I was missing a big part of my life that day. He had a big piece of my heart, too...

The whole school day, I was a mix of emotions; mad, sad, worried, lonely... and so many more. None of which were a happy-type of emotion.

At the end of the day, I went to the Royal Garden. I needed to get away from everyone for a while and think about some things. But, little did I know... I was in for a big surprise.

I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

**THE END!! No more chapters, that's all.**

**Kidding-- I'm not that horrible.**

"SURPRISE!" Yelled four voices. Once again, I cried. This time it was tears of joy, but still... what was wrong with me today?

"Um..." I began. "It's not my birthday, it's not a holiday, what's this for?"

I walked up the stairs to the table, where Yaya, Tadase, Nagi, and Amu were all sitting. There was a cake and balloons.

"No reason, actually... we just wanted to surprise you." Nagi told me.

Well, that's great. They put me through all off this just for a surprise party that had no reason behind it.

"So, how'd you get out of school?" I asked Amu and Nagi after I had fully recovered from the tears.

"Well, we told Nikaidou-sensei that we were doing guardian work and he let us off the hook for today." Amu explained to me.

"Wow." I said. "I was so worried about you two. I mean, neither of you told me anything... and Tadase and Yaya played stupid and acted like they didn't know where you guys were either. I cried." I was a little reluctant about admitting the last thing... but I don't regret it.

"You cried?" Nagi asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied. "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"No, I mean... to think that you were that worried about me."

"And me, too!" Amu said, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Yeah, Amu too..." I told Nagi. I didn't want to say that I was really worried about him, too, but I did. "And of course, yes... I was really worried about you. After you didn't text me back and everything. I thought maybe that bus you got on crashed, or you got in an accident on the way to school."

"Aww..." Yaya said.

Just then, the door opened. I turned to see Kukai.

"KUKAI!" Yaya yelled at him. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, guys." Kukai addressed us all. "I had--"

"You had to check up on your little guardians?" I interrupted him.

"No," he replied. "I had to check up on my big guardians." He said with a wink, walking up the stairs to see the cake and balloons.

"Is that a fat joke?!" Amu yelled at him. **(A/N: Yeah, I know Amu's not fat... inside joke. :3)**

We laughed.

"What's all this for?" Kukai asked.

"Surprise party for no reason." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"No reason? There's gotta be a reason!" He demanded to know.

I glared at Nagi and Amu.

"No, really..." Amu began.

"There's no reason." Nagi finished her sentence.

"Whatever you say," Kukai replied, not wanting to start a fight.

* * *

**Rima: Thanks for putting me through all that, guys...**

**Nagi: Pfft, it's not like it really happened. And, lol! YOU CRIED! HAHA.**

**Kala: *points and laughs***

**Rima: *assumes ball form***

**Nagi: Oh crap, you've done it now, Kala.**

**Kala: Thanks. Now I feel guilty.**

**Rima: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!!**

**Kala: Ugh...**

**Nagi: Mood swing much?**

**Kala: Psst, she's PMSing, ya know?**

**Rima: NO I'M NOT!! Please R&R!!**

**Kala: Trying to get this over with quickly, huh? **

**Rima: Yes.**

**Nagi & Kala: Bahaha.**


	9. UMbrella

**Kala: Okay, so I know that I said that I was gunna only update once a day… for a few days. But the last chapter… well… I finished typing it so I just had to post or it would bug me. (OCD… I guess I have a little of it).**

**Nagi: That's great. :P So any messages about this chapter?**

**Kala: No… just that it's gonna be horrible like the rest. Oh wait, it's super-short (sorry 'bout that) and I didn't update yesterday, so... oh well!**

**Rima: The rest weren't horrible.**

**Kala: *points* What's wrong with her? Why is she being nice? I'M SCARED, MOMMY! HOLD ME!**

**Nagi: 1- I told you, mood swings. She's most likely PMS-ing. 2- I'm not your mommy. 3- The rest WEREN'T horrible.**

**Kala: You lie.**

**Nagi: What? They weren't.**

**Rima: *once again assumes ball form***

**Kala: No, about the you're-not-my-mommy thing. **

**Nagi: Rima! Again? Must you do this every time we mention PMS-ing.**

**Kala: *whisper whisper* I knew it! She is.**

**Nagi: Ughh… just leave her alone.**

**Kala: Fine.**

**Rima: I'm okay now!**

**Kala: *glare* Oh… what made you all bettur?!**

**Rima: (_( )_) Nothing… now, the honors, please?**

**Kala: Hold up—**

**Nagi: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Kala: Harumph.**

**Rima: OFF DA HOOK! :D**

_**Chapter 9: UMBRELLA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

***Nagi's POV***

After the reason-less surprise party, we all walked back home. When the time came where everyone went their separate ways except for Rima and I, I was afraid it was going to be awkward, but also glad that I would have some time to spend with her considering I wasn't at school... or at least, not with her.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Rima and I walked towards our houses.

"So, did that surprise party really have no reason behind it?" She asked me once we had gotten a few feet away from everyone else.

"Honestly, yes... and it was Amu's idea. So don't blame me for the stupidness of the whole thing." I told her.

"Wow." Rima paused, then continued. "I've never heard of a surprise party with no meaning AT ALL..." she trailed off.

"Well, now you have." I told her and we laughed.

A few minutes of silence passed by slowly.

"You know... we can still act like we're friends, but have something more. I mean, just because we're going out now doesn't mean things have to be awkward." I told her to break the silence.

"Friends with benefits, is what you're saying?" She guessed. She was wrong... I didn't want any of that crap.

"No... not like that. Just that things don't have to be awkward. We can still joke around and stuff." I corrected her.

"Oh. Yeah, I know."

"Okay..." I said, now that that was cleared up, I was gunna change the subject. "Let's play a game."

"THE game? The one you just lost?" She said playfully.

"I hate you so much." I told her. "No. Okay... here are the rules. The way to win the game is in the name of the game. The name of the game is umbrella." **(A/N: Joehhh! Remember this?XD) **She glared at me. "That's all you need to know."

"Um, alright..."

"Mkay, is it... the street light, your shirt, or... that bench over there." I pointed to a bench a few meters away.

"My shirt." She said, obviously looking into the game much too far.

"Wrong. Okay, my turn. Just pick three random items." I explained to her.

"Uh... is it that flower, your hair, or me?" She listed the items.

"Um, the ground." I said. I was right... "I got it."

"No you didn't. It was your hair." She tried to argue back.

"No, no. It's not like a mind-reading game... it's more of a you're-gonna-be-so-frustrated-that-you-didn't-understand-this-game type of game. I had a right answer, Rima. Here, do it again."

"Okay. Is it the sky, the stars, or the moon?" She listed, looking up at the sky all the while, then turning back to me.

"UM, the flower over there." I said, pointing to a daisy in the grass. "That would be right."

"Okay... can I try again?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, then continued. "Is it that house," I pointed to a house. "That house," I pointed to another house. "Or that house?"

"Um... your shoes." She said, looking at my dirty dark blue converse.

"WHOO! You win." I said with a smile.

"I get it, the way to win the game is in the name of the game... umbrella."

"Mhm. It took me like 10 times to get it when someone first explained it to me. And, it works better when there's more than two people."

After that we just played around until we had to each go a different way.

Once again, departure was a little awkward. We hugged, said goodbye, all that cheesy stuff. Well, it might seem cheesy, but it's really not.

*****

I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight... just a hunch. Stupidly, I ignored my hunch.

* * *

**Kala: SORRY! That's all there is for this chapter, you'll just have to wait and see what happens that night!!**

**Nagi: I has a hunch! ;3**

**Rima: Pervert.**

**Nagi: WHAT?! I had a hunch... like a feeling something was gunna happen.**

**Rima: That's not how you said it.**

**Rima & Nagi: *get energy thingy between heads***

**Kala: That's not a good sign... *creates blockade between Rima and Nagi***

**Nagi: Thanks for saving me... *hugglez***

**Kala: *push* Get. Offa. Me. :l**

**Rima: *keels* GET. OFFA. HER!**

**Nagi: *neglected* So would you rather me hug you, Rima? ;3**

**Rima: ...**

**Nagi: ...**

**Kala: ...**

**Rima: *sweat drop* Maybe... (_( )_);;**

**Kala: Moving onnnn... I'm planning like four more oneshots... and one's a crossover! :3 I might post it today if I can get it done.**

**Nagi: But you JUST started the crossover one.**

**Kala: SO? I wrote Marry Me in one day. But... it is kinda short. This one will definitely have to be longer, considering what happens...**

**Rima: What two series is it gonna be?!**

**Kala: Shugo Chara... and... you'll just have to wait. ;3 Mwahahahaha.**

**Rima: Ughhh!**

**Nagi: Patience, Rima... patience. *pats head***

**Rima: I AM NOT A DOG!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Nagi: )_); Jeez.**

**Kala: XDD *gets out iPod with camcorder***

**Rima: NOOO. SHUN THOUST ELECTRONICZORZ!**

**Nagi: Amish much?**

**Kala: x3 I'm so glad I'm recording this.**

**Nagi: *starts dancing like Rick Astley* Never gunna give you up, never gunna let you downnn, never gunna run around and desert you! Never gunna make you cry, never gunna say goodbye, never gunna tell a lie... AND HURT JOOOOO!!!**

**Rima: Oh wow, I never knew he had that in him...**

**Kala: ANYWAY! R&R, everyonezz. Also, 69. That is all.**

**Nagi: You want us to... 69?!!**

**Kala: WHAT?! NOOO!! I never said that. WTF NAGI. Pervert.**

**Rima: Don't mind him... he takes everything that way.**

**Kala: Just like me...**

**Nagi: WHASSAT?! SAY THAT LOUDER.**

**Kala: Kthnxbai! (Btw; did you notice there's more intro and all dat than there is story? That's fucked up, I tell ya.)**


	10. Misunderstanding

**Kala: I present to you--**

**Nagi: WE present to you…**

**Kala: … *glare***

**Nagi: Go on.**

**Kala: You sorta ruined the moment…**

**Nagi: Whoops.**

**Rima: *pats on head* There there.**

**Nagi: Get your hands offa me!**

**Mori: …**

**Kala: *hyperventilate* T-T-Takashi?!?!!!?**

**Mori: Hi.**

**Kala: *record scratch* Just kidding, no matter how much I want to put Takashi in the story… it's not a crossover. ;(**

**Nagi: Moving onnn…**

**Rima: Let's just get to the chapter, okay? I hear Nagi is in for a biiiiig surprise!!**

**Kala: How true that is. So anyway, I have some things to say...**

**Nagi: o/////o**

**Kala: ^.^ How kawaii. ANYWHOOO! I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that. Also, I feel like crap, and you guys are verrrrry lucky I decided to update TODAY. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Which reminds me, I would like to give Bree credit, she came up with the idea of what happened (part of it).**

**Rima: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!!**

**Kala: Does that mean I can still own Mori?!**

**Rima: No, Kala…**

**Kala: D; Well, I tried.**

_**Chapter 10: Misunderstanding**_

_

* * *

_

**RECAP: **_I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight... just a hunch. Stupidly, I ignored my hunch._

_

* * *

_

***Nagi's POV***

I walked into my house as usual, went to my room, threw my stuff on the floor, and threw myself on the bed.

All I could think of was that stupid umbrella game. Seems weird, doesn't it? Well, I also had that stupid umbrella song stuck in my head, too. "Under mah umbrella ella ella eh eh eh."

Gert. After about two minutes of laying there, I looked at the clock. It was 10:37.

My parents were already asleep, they knew about the reason-less surprise party, so it didn't matter what time I went to sleep.

I flipped open my laptop and checked the usual websites. Nothing new.

I sat it down on the bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. At the party I only ate a few chips and didn't get a piece of cake.

As soon as I started to open the refrigerator, I heard someone knocking on the door. I turned around and headed towards the door.

Once I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Rima, are you okay?" I asked her, worried, as I stepped aside to let her in. There were tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know what to do, so I came here." She told me between sobs.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud as we walked to my room. I hoped my parents didn't hear the knock on the door and wake up.

We sat down on the bed and I let her cry on my shoulder. **(A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! That sound reeeeeeeeeeally cheesy and cliché and whatever else you have to say about that, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better.) **For about 5 minutes we just sat there, then she finally answered my, probably intrusive, question.

***Rima's POV***

I sobbed into his shoulder, then finally answered his question. Reluctantly.

"I'm sooo sorry, Nagi. I really am, but if I don't do this..." I trailed off, trying to get to the point before he got mad at me. "I have to break up with you." I said, then wiped my tear drenched face. "I hope we can still be friends." I avoided looking into his eyes.

"W-what?" He questioned me. "Why are you breaking up with me??"

"Um, no reason. I just know that I have to do this."

"No, tell me. Pleeease." He begged. It was hard to resist his natural charm.

"I can't." I said, standing up. "Just know," I told him, turning to walk out the door. "I still love you. SO much." And with that, I left his house and walked back to mine in fear.

I know you're probably wondering why I did that to Nagi. Here's your explanation:

Five minutes prior to arriving at his house to deliver the news, I got a phone call. Basically, someone was telling me that I had to break up with Nagihiko and if I didn't then something horrible would happen to him.

Now, before you think I'm a horrible person for dumping Nagi because of a stupid anonymous phone call, remember that I didn't do this just for entertainment. I would rather him be safe and not with me than him be in danger, yet going out with me.

All I know is, Nagi is safe, and I'm thankful for that. Also, things are going to be very, very awkward tomorrow.

As soon as I got home I rushed up to my room and went to sleep. Okay, I honestly didn't go to sleep immediately; I cried myself to sleep.

***** The next day *****

"Kukai, you've gotta help me!"

Kukai and I were talking in the Royal Garden. About the situation with the phone call and the break up.

"Oh, Rima... I'm honestly not sure what to do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, the only thing I can think for you to do is to tell him what happened." He said, knowing I was irritated.

"Then?" I encouraged him to go on with hand gestures.

"Keep your distance. Make it look like you aren't going out, in case the phone call was from someone at school, and it probably was."

"Thanks," I said, really grateful for his advice. I got up and hugged him. It meant nothing, I mean, everyone hugs Kukai. He's the hugger-giver-outer-person-thing.

***Nagi's POV***

I know this sounds horrible, but I just couldn't help myself. I was spying on Rima and Kukai. After all; what else am I supposed to do when you have a suspicion that the girl you likes likes someone else, then you find her walking into the Royal Garden with the person you though she liked.

Plus-- I was already in the Royal Garden and when they walked in, I hid. Instinct, I guess.

Whatever; all I cared about was the fact that Rima had broken up with me for Kukai. It's stupid, really... childish. But it's obvious that she only went out with me to make him jealous. Now she got what she wanted. I was here, heartbroken, and she got Kukai.

They turned around to leave and I stood up from behind some bushes, immediately catching their eye.

"Nagi!" Rima exclaimed. "Look, I know that looked like--"

I stopped her by raising my hand. "I don't need an explanation, I think I know what's going on here." I turned to leave.

I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see Rima. "No, I promise. It's not what you think. I love you!"

"I hardly believe that." I started to step out from behind the bushes.

"Nagi, I swear. She does love you... please let her explain." Kukai argued back, sticking up for her.

"No. She loves you. I know that. But whatever-- go on, Rima." I gave her a chance. She was only getting one.

"Look, Nagi. I do love you. But-- before I broke up with you last night, I got a call... a call saying that if we didn't break up, someone was going to hurt you. I figured that," she began trying to stifle tears, "if we broke up, it'd be better than you getting hurt... physically."

Okay, I have to admit, I believed her. "... But why were you hugging Kukai?"

She turned around to glance at him. "He was helping me figure out what to do. And now I see that it was the right thing. But, we just can't... be together... until this blows over."

I could tell that she was really upset about this. "Rima... I believe you." I went over to her and, though I wanted to kiss her, I knew it would be dangerous, so we hugged.

***Rima's POV***

Phew. I was so glad that Nagi actually came to his senses and believed me. For a moment there, I was so scared that he wasn't going to forgive me for this whole mess.

I really did love him and I knew this wasn't going to be easy, pretending I didn't.

* * *

**Nagi: How sweeeeeeet.**

**Rima: I know, right?**

**Kala: o_o; They're sucked in moar than I am...**

**Rima: I hate how Nagi didn't think I was telling the truth. *glare***

**Nagi: ... You have to admit, it looked suspicious. Say you saw me hugging Amu, what would you think?**

**Rima: That it was just a friendly hug. (_( )_)**

**Nagi: Oh, I'm suuuuuuuure you would!**

**Kala: ... Calm down, you guys.**

**Nagi: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You better update soon, I have to know what happens next.**

**Kala: What? It's not like it's a cliffie or anything.**

**Rima: I know what happens next cos Kala told meh!**

**Nagi: ^.^ Yey you.**

**Kala: She's lying. _I_ don't even know what's going to happen next.**

**Nagi: Seriously? ._.**

**Kala: ;_; Yes, seriously.**

**Rima: *cuts self* I've been discovered.**

**Nagi: *takes away razor blade***

**Kala: PLEASE R&R! :3**


	11. Fanboys, Milkshakes, and the Color Green

**Kala: Sorry for not updating in forevarrr... I go so caught up in writing another story and all this crap...**

**Nagi: We understand, also... I've heard that MBF is ending soon?**

**Kala: No, Nagi. It's ending now.**

******Rima: Wunderouzh.**

**Nagi: WHAT?! It's ovuhh? *tear* the end is near.**

**Kala: OHMIGAWD THAT RHYMES. I'm kidding. Gawd.**

**Rima: Wow... loser.**

**Kala: OKAY OKAY, someone do the honors.**

**Kukai: Kala doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or anything used in dis thang.**

**Kala: ... 'dis thang'??**

**Kukai: Lol. ;)**

**Chapter 11: Fanboys, Milkshakes, and the Color Green**

***Nagi's POV***

I love her, okay? It's not going to be easy pretending I don't.

"Rima, isn't there a way we could still be..."

"Together?" She finished my sentence.

"Yeah."

"As much as I want there to be, not really. We still love each other, though. Isn't that all that matters?"

Cheesy, but sweet. "Yeah, but... that phone call, it's probably harmless."

"We don't know that."

"It's probably one of your fanboys." He continued.

"I wouldn't be surprised..."

* * *

"Nice out, huh?" Nagi said casually, walking in the park with Rima.

"Can we refrain from talking about the weather? You and I both know we're here for something else, now shuddup." She said with a charming smile.

"Wow, Rima. Feisty! I likeyy!" Nagi growled and reached out his hand towards her and make a cat-claw motion and winked.

"Shush." She pulled him aside and into a bush. "There." She pointed to one of her fanboys standing on a table. She made Nagi stay behind as she walked toward the fanboy.

"Hayy boii!" She said seductively. "Wanna show me watcha got?!" They had planned this meeting beforehand, as a plot to catch the if-you-don't-break-up-with-him-I'll-harm-you-in-some-terrible-way-or-form caller. She pretended to be interested very well...

"MAH MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL DAH BOIZ TO THA YARD. AN THAY'RE LAIK, ISH BETTA THAN YARS. YA DAMN RIGHT. ISH BETTA THAN YARS. I'D TEACH YOU, BUT I'D HAFTA CHARGE!!" Rima waited until this fiasco was over to give Nagi the signal.

As soon as it was, she did... he came out from behind the bush, scaring the fanboy to death. He jumped down from the table after regaining his confidence, and began walking towards Nagi. They 'met in the middle' and the fanboy asked, "aren't you two supposed to be broken up? I mean, after that phone call..." The only person who knew about the phone call was Kukai and he was obligated not to tell ANYONE. Especially not random fanboys.

"How do you know about that call, Mr. Fanboy?" Nagi asked calmly and sarcastically.

"U-um.. well.. I-I just.."

"He was the one that called." Nagi said knowingly to Rima.

"OKAY, FINE! I WAS. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FUJISAKI-SEMPAI!"

"Just leave us alone and we won't press charges." Nagi winked as he turned around, always a good liar.

Rima grabbed his arm, a little mad, and pulled him back through the park. "Come along, man-bitch." She said sternly.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

So the Valentine's dance was tonight, and I was obviously going with Nagi...

Amu is jealous 'cause she doesn't have a date, considering her boyfriend, Ikuto, can't be here 'cause it's only for middle and elementary school.

Our school has this cool little thing they do every year at Valentine's day... you're supposed to wear white if you're single, red if you're in a relationship and pink if you're crushing on someone. NAGI AND I ARE WEARING... BLACK. Kidding. Dur. So Nagi, me, Amu, Kukai, and Hikaru and Rikka (yes, they were boyfriend/girlfriend... it's so cute) wore red. Tadase wore pink... I can't decide if it was because he was crushing on someone, or because he loves the color pink 'cause he's gay... hmm...

We went through our classes as usual, then we left school, to get ready for the dance.

I wore my red shirt with a little white heart in the corner of it, my dark grey skinny jeans, and flats. Along with this, I wore two heart-shaped earrings and one of those plastic pearl-looking necklaces. I would've worn all red but then I would've looked like a walking used tamp-- okay, nevermind, I won't go there...

ANYWAY; when I got to the dance Nagi was already there...

Wearing green. Was this some kind of cruel joke or did he genuinely forget? I walked up to him, eyed his clothes, then looked him in the eye and asked, "green?"

He got a confused expression on his face, he must've forgotten. "Yes... green..."

"You forgot, I'm guessing." As soon as I said this, Amu walked up beside us.

"Yes, he forgot." She hit him in the head... hopefully not to hard, we don't want him to forget anything else.

I rolled my eyes. "Forgot what?" He asked.

"The color-code V-day crap the school does _every year_." I reminded him.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I FORGOT!"

"No shit, sherlock." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, just pretend I'm wearing red." He told me.

Then a slow song began to play... we awkwardly slow-danced to it. My first slow dance, with my first _real _boyfriend--my best friend.

That's when Ikuto snuck in through the back door. Wearing red, even though he normally wears black. The high school doesn't do that color-code thing, but apparently he'd heard about it from Amu or something...

"Ikuto-koi!" She squealed when she saw him.

"Surprise." He smiled.

_It's not rape if you don't yell 'surprise'._ I thought. Well, he didn't yell it, but he said it. Same thing. RAPE. I laughed.

Nagi and I sat down because another song had came on... one that we didn't feel like dancing to.

Amu and Ikuto were dancing, when I saw him lean in and kiss her... he made it really romantic, too... that's when I became green with envy, pun not intended.

Amu was NOT supposed to have her first kiss before me! That is not fair!! I turned to Nagi...

"Kiss me." his eyes got bigger. "When Amu gets back over here, do it. And make it romantic. Really really romantic."

"Is this because you just saw Amu get her first kiss and now you're jealous?"

"Yes! You saw it too? Make it more romantic than their's was!" I begged, sorta.

"I'm not gonna kiss you just because you're jealous of Amu."

"You... won't kiss me?" I was kinda hurt, but I also understood what he meant.

"Not for that reason."

"Would you believe me if I told you I also wanted to kiss you because _I love you_?"

I think he was taken aback by those three words, because he didn't say anything.

Amu started walking towards us, and I was wondering if he was gonna do it or not. I looked away, but he was still facing me.

"Rima..." he said, a moment before Amu got to us, ecstatic about telling us about her first kiss.

I faced him again, and he cupped my face in his hands, pulled me closer, and his lips pressed against mine.

"Aww, no fair! Ikuto isn't that romantic." Amu said. Or I think that's what she said, I was too starstruck from the kiss to pay too much attention to her.

* * *

**Kala: THE END~!**

**Nagi: You better not... YOU LIAR.**

**Kala: Jaykay. 'Tis not the end... yet. Maybe two more chapters? Maybe one?**

**Rima: One! PLEASE! MAKE IT END! PLEASEEE!**

**Nagi: ...**

**Kala: Your wish is my command, two more chappies it is!**

**Rima: :l**

**Kala: Bwahaha.**

**Rima: FUCK YOU.**

**Kala: Soo... I AM PO'D cuz our school's V-day dance got canceled because people are afraid of snow. Snow. OOH, look. A snowflake, call off all activities! ITZA SNOWFLAKE!**

**Rima: ... spazz much?**

**Kala: Shuddap. Anyway; since the dance got canceled, I went to see The Lightning Thief with James! NOT as a date. AS FRIENDS. :l Gaw. Now I'mma go see it again today with Joey! ;D Aheehee.**

**Nagi: Joey.. as in the Joey on FFN?**

**Kala: Yeah...**

**Joey: WHEWT FOR ME. Kairi FTW. That is all. G'bai.**

**Kala: ... o_o**

**Rima: Lul. Own'd. Kthnxbai.**

**Kala: R&R.**


	12. Aftermath & THE END!

**Kala: So... here it is. The last chappie of MBF.**

**Nagi: ... awhh.**

**Rima: WOOOO.**

**Kala: Oh, shut up Rima. I hate you.**

**Rima: Love you too ;]**

**Nagi: BUT... I thought you loved ME!**

**Rima: It was sarcasm. And no, I don't love you, stupid crossdresser.**

**Nagi: ;-; *goes emo; cut, cut***

**Kala: Excuse me, that's my job. Aside from the cutting... Now, for dedications. Or something... thanks to everyone who's stuck through till the end of MBF! And all my readers and reviewers and friends... Joey (omg, Kairi and Amu don't end up together in this story. haha, too bad for you!), Sam (lol, my newest buddy. I loves ya Sam. Even if you do like McDreamy better. ;-;), GOOSE (marriage counseling in an hour with my feathered friend), and Kelley. Even though she doesn't even watch Shugo Chara or read fanfics, she is still awesome. And Remi, too. And, well, everyone else that I didn't mention... XDD THANK YOUUUS. :D**

**Rima: emo freak...**

**Kala: Just do the honors now.**

**Rima: Please R&--**

**Nagi: Wrong honors, retard. Kala does not own Shugo Chara!!**

**Kala: I'm not gunna put a reminder at the bottom, so make sure you R&R~**

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath**

***Rima's POV***

The next day at school was actually pretty awesome. I mean, Nagi and I didn't talk about the kiss or me telling him I loved him, but I think that would've made things awkward so maybe it's better that we didn't.

Anyway, I think pretty much everything was back to normal now. The fanboy stuff had been cleared up, Nagi and I were back together (obviously) and, yeah, normal-ness...

I love Nagi. Love him. I mean, after all that we've been through together... it's obvious that we're meant for each other. After knowing someone since kindergarten, you nearly know them better than they know themselves.

So, after all this... I don't think Nagi and I will have anymore, er, _issues_. Such as fanboys or prank calls or GREEN. Ahem, NAGI.

Yeah, things are the best they can be... I've got something to look forward to every day (Nagi), and, honestly, he's all I need. Other than Amu, o'course.

***Nagi's POV***

I was still kind of starstruck around her after the kiss. And especially since she said she loved me, seriously. It wasn't one of those silly little 'love ya's like we used to do, it was a serious, looking-me-in-the-eyes-and-telling-me-you-love-me-kinda-thing.

Since the fanboy stuff was cleared up, we'd been... perfect.

Everything is perfect now. She's the thing I look forward to every day. I mean, I used to look forward to seeing her anyway, but now even more so.

We've been through so much together, and I think it's just... right. She's _the one._ Or maybe it's just a little grade-school-crush thing. But I think it's more than that... she just... _fits._ **(A/N: I couldn't help but laugh when writing this... try not to think of it pervertedly, 'kay?)**

***Normal POV***

There they were, two starstruck teens fallen head-over-heels for each other.

They both knew it, obviously. And they weren't afraid to say it.

They both knew that they were, in fact, meant for each other.

**The End~**


End file.
